The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamaecyparis thyoides and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Versent’. ‘Versent’ represents a new evergreen coniferous shrub grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in 2009 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Chamaecyparis thyoides ‘Top Point’ (not patented) in a container block at his nursery in Sprundel, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Sprundel, The Netherlands in 2009. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.